Belonging
by Bane7567
Summary: After the fire, Mittens is unsure if there will still be a place for her in Bolt's family, finding something she hasn't known for a long time.


_A/N: I wrote this little segment for the 10th anniversary of Bolt's release. Hopefully, I'll add it into one of my longer stories, but for now, it works as its own piece. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Machines beeped and whirred all around her. Voices echoed out of speakers in the ceilings. Doctors spoke in hushed tones as they moved about the wide room, exchanging clipboards and scribbling numbers on a whiteboard. The soles of their shoes squeaked against the pristinely polished floor, every once in a while mixing with clacking heels from Penny's mother, pacing back and forth whenever she had to move away from her daughter's bedside. A nurse came in to check the machines. More footsteps, more beeping, more noise.

Mittens had lived in New York City for most of her life. She was used to non-stop noise. Noise made an alley cat feel at home. This noise made her feel sick.

She felt a tug on her leg and looked down. Rhino had finally fallen asleep, using her paw as a headrest. Unintentionally, she imagined, being his "prisoner" and all that "vile creature of darkness" jazz. To spare him any potential embarrassment (and to free her paw from potential hamster drool), she carefully withdrew her paw and quietly went to the foot of the bed. Most of the doctors and nurses had left now; the only feet she could see from underneath Penny's hospital bed were those brown heels Penny's mother wore, resting rigidly in front of the chair she sat in. Mittens decided it was safe to get a better look.

There was a whiteboard directly across from the bed that the nurses had been writing on. Mittens tried to make out the details.

 _Patient Name_ _: Penelope Forrester |_ _Preferred Name_ _: "Penny"_

 _Today's Date_ _: 9/21/08 |_ _Anticipated Discharge Date_ _: 9/22/08_

 _Room #_ _: 3113 |_ _Room Phone #_ _: (877) 504-8423_

 _Treatment Plan_ _: Continued oxygen and monitoring upper airways |_ _Charge Nurse_ _: Jenny—_

She skimmed through the rest. All these names and numbers were useless. Nothing about Bolt.

Of course, why would there be? This was a hospital. Humans were all that mattered here. Or anywhere else. No amount of love Penny had for Bolt would change how the rest of the world treated them: made to feel special only to be thrown aside when humans were done with them. And still… if it wasn't for that love, Bolt would never have gone into that burning studio, and Penny probably wouldn't be here.

He went into the fire for her and he wasn't even here.

The bedframe creaked. Mittens instinctively backed away farther under the bed, faintly hearing bedsheets rustle. Penny's mother whispered something. A soft voice, presumably Penny's, whispered back. Then the rustling grew louder. "Bolt…" Penny muttered. "Bolt? Where's Bolt?"

"It's okay, sweetie," her mother said.

"Where is he?" Penny asked, her voice weak but frantic. "Where's Bolt?!"

"He's okay," her mother replied. "They just brought in a vet to examine him. They said he'll be fine and—"

"I want to see him."

"I know you do. They're bringing him over now."

Penny sounded a little more relaxed now, though her breathing was still labored. Mittens silently exhaled the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Still felt sick. Probably an upset stomach. She'd eaten a lot the past few days. But it didn't matter now. Bolt was okay. And Penny asked for him right away. Mittens leaned forward on her front paws and looked down. She recalled the crushing heartbreak she saw in the girl's eyes at the studio, the devotion that drove Bolt clear across the country to find her back, devotion that Mittens was sure she'd never see again. In anyone, let alone a human.

Honestly, it shouldn't have surprised Mittens all that much. She knew from the moment that Bolt pinned her to a dumpster (her shoulders still ached, if anyone was wondering) and demanded his person back that the bond he shared with this girl was like no other. He deserved a friend as eager to see him again as he was to see her. A real friend who never gave up on him.

So, basically, a friend that wasn't Mittens. How selfish she was in Vegas, all because her people had given up on her. Yep, that was Mittens all right. Giving up the best friend she'd ever known just because he believed in someone. It wasn't even her idea to be here. Rhino selflessly followed him onward without a second thought. Mittens regarded the slumbering hamster a few feet away from her. Granted, he thought he was going into battle against the Green-Eyed Man, but the little guy still did it for Bolt. Mittens didn't belong among friends like this.

The door opened. A man walked in, something in his arms, and leaned over the bed.

"Bolt!" Penny said.

Mittens's heart somersaulted. Out of nowhere, her fur bristled in excitement. How could she feel so disappointed one moment and giddy the next? Probably just from all the junk food she ate last night. That was it.

She could practically hear Penny scoop Bolt up in her arms, weakly giggling and whispering to him, "I thought I lost you…"

Mittens sat glued to her spot, suddenly aware of her surroundings. What would they do if they caught her here? That was easy: send her back to the pound. She'd be locked up and never come back out like all the others that weren't Bolt. This was his story, and she had no place in it. She couldn't stay.

Waiting a minute, then several minutes, she heard Penny and her mother fawn over Bolt, speculate how he found her, thankful that he saved her. It was agonizing to listen to, but she waited. After a while, Penny's mother stepped out with a nurse through the swinging door. On the other side of the room, there was a window, probably led to an alley nearby, where she belonged. Now was her chance.

Walking as quietly as she could, Mittens trotted across the room, hoping to slip under the privacy curtain on the side before—

"Mittens!"

Against her instinct to run, she turned around to face Bolt, standing above her on the bed like a real superhero, looking at her with the most excited look she'd seen since… well, ever. Right in that moment, something overcame Mittens—whatever it was, it definitely wasn't her stomach. "Bolt!" she cried, scampering across the tiled floor and leaping up on the bed.

Mittens felt pure joy to be with Bolt again. Then came sheer terror when she saw Penny, her soot-stained auburn hair gently brushing her cheeks, a thin rubber tube running across her nose and behind her ears to a machine beside the bed, her brown eyes studying Mittens with confusion. Mittens came to her senses, starting to back away from both of them. This was a mistake.

"Wait! Don't…" Penny said in a hoarse voice. She slowly reached her hand out towards her. "Don't go."

Mittens froze, looking to Bolt, whose tail was wagging faster than she'd ever seen. He didn't look the least bit confused or upset. Just really happy to see her. It eased her mind, but only a little. Penny was Bolt's person and now they were together again. How could she fit into this? "Bolt…" Mittens began. "I don't know if…"

Penny inched her hand closer to her. "Who's your friend?" she asked Bolt with a timid smile.

Bolt smiled at her and nodded at Mittens. "Well don't be rude, cat," he said coyly. "Say hello."

Mittens hesitated. "I'm not sure if now is…"

"Just let her pet you," Bolt said. "Trust me."

Mustering up enough courage, she took a step towards Penny. Then another. And another. Penny could almost reach her now. Doubt still gnawed at her, but after taking another look at Bolt, Mittens willed herself into Penny's hand. "There you go," Penny said warmly, scratching Mittens's head.

What was left of her doubt melted away the instant Penny touched her. Maybe it was just where she was scratching her… okay, it was completely where she was scratching. It felt amazing, soothing an itch she'd had for years without knowing it. "Okay…" Mittens said. "That's not so bad. Actually, if you could just…" Without thinking, Mittens eased her head into Penny's fingers, finding that one sweet spot. "Lower, just a little… right there! Ohhh, that's the spot."

Penny giggled again. "Good kitty. Aw, you're so cute!" She ran her hand along Mittens's back, reinvigorating all her long-lost senses. "What's a pretty cat like you doing here? What with your silky fur and little mittens on your little paws."

"I think she likes you," Bolt said. "Guess she's real after all."

Mittens didn't need to look at him. She could just feel the "I told you so" in his eyes right now. Typical dog. "Yeah, well… at least one part of your story is. But what do I care?"

"I think you do care," he said. "A lot. And I…" Bolt almost seemed sheepish for a moment. "Thank you, Mittens. For, you know, everything."

When Mittens looked at him again, he wore the biggest smile on his face. Mittens couldn't help but share it. "Don't mention it, Wags."

"Restitution at last!"

And the moment was gone. All three of them turned to see Rhino climb up onto the bed, a triumphant look on his beady rodent face. "You see, cat? Nothing can stop a true hero from—wait! Oh my gosh… it's actually _Penny herself!_ Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygohohosh!"

Penny's eyes lit up as she scooped up the hamster in one hand while petting Mittens with the other. "Did you make some new friends, Bolty?" she asked. Bolt barked in approval. Rhino wouldn't stop squealing. Penny giggled, her arms around all three of them and pulling them in. Mittens welcomed the warmth from all of them.

Bolt was right. Mittens felt different this time. They were home.


End file.
